


好好穿校服哦

by Andrea1126



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M, 黑月 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea1126/pseuds/Andrea1126





	好好穿校服哦

◆學生黑17×教師月26

◆辦公室沒有攝像頭誒！實際上還可以反鎖？

◆ 不想把書桌弄髒的話就要乖乖聽話哦，月島老師？

◆黑尾S系，有輕微施虐

◆是沒有邏輯的爽文，畢竟我是pwp選手嘛

◆有個劇情是月月和其他男人出現在LoveHotel，其實是誤會哦

正文：

這是男子高中生黑尾鐵朗第八次被班主任月島螢叫到辦公室訓話了。原因是亂穿校服。他再一次使用了混亂穿搭大法。

黑尾在第一次被抓去糾正的時


End file.
